Eternity
by The Space Between
Summary: It seemed as if she was away from him forever. But despite it all, she was going to get him back, she was going to save him... Even if her life depended on it. Set before New Moon. [ Edward x Bella ]


Hey guys! This is my first _Twilight_ story, so bare with me please! This first chapter is really just the prologue, because I want to see if people are actually interested in reading this. To give some background info on it, it takes place before New Moon, because I actually haven't read it yet (I should be getting it from one of my friends soon). Edward is now the one in trouble this time, and it's up to Bella to do anything she can to save him before he's destroyed. Obviously it's going to be a lot better than it sounds! So if you're still interested in giving it a chance, enjoy!

Disclaimer : _Twilight_, the story and all of its characters, is property of Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing except the plot of this fan fiction.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Eternity" by The Space Between

**Prologue**

I gripped my hands on the steering wheel so tight that my knuckles turned extremely white and pasty. My breathing was rapid, I was in a cold sweat, and tears ran down my face. Viciously, I stepped on the gas pedal as hard as I could, allowing the speedometer in the dashboard to reach ninety miles per hour. The harder I pressed, the higher the needle would go up.

The faster I would get to him.

So many thoughts raced through my mind, so many possibilities and outcomes of this situation. I bit my lip, refusing to let myself think about the negative ways this could all end up. As I stared out through the windshield at the moon, at how it lit up the night sky with its milky light, I could almost feel the fear and anger that was settled in the pit of my stomach. It felt painful, anguishing, and I wanted it to go away so much.

His voice echoed inside my head. His lovely angelic voice, so soothing and soft. I recalled the last thing he said to me, "Be safe, _please_." He had whispered gently into my ear before he kissed me on the lips and left the house, leaving me entranced from his touch and tantalized at the fact that I may not have been able to experience it ever again. The tears began to fall faster as I thought of this, so I shook my head and tried to regain my sanity.

I had to stay strong to help him. I had to do whatever I could. I loved him.

I had lost all sense of concentration that I suddenly found myself swerving off the road and into a wooded area. With a gasp I swiftly veered the steering wheel to my left, but I wasn't quick enough. I drove my truck straight into a group of bare trees, smashing the hood and fender. My upper body flew into the wheel and then fell back against my seat, causing a sharp pain to erupt in my head. It all happened so fast, it almost felt like everything wasn't real. I guess my emotions were beginning to get to me.

After a few moments I shrugged off the startling incident, determined to continue my journey. I exhaled therapeutically and then attempted to restart my truck. When it didn't start, no matter how much I turned the key in the ignition, I threw my head down and let the tears fall. It seemed hopeless.

_What am I going to do?!_ I thought to myself in panic. I searched my mind, thinking of ways to get myself out of my dilemma. When nothing came to me, I looked out the window of my truck through my tear-blurred eyes, only to see it fogged up with moisture. After all, it was the middle of January, and snow covered the ground completely. I lifted up my hand to the glass and rotated it in a circular motion, clearing my vision to the world outside my vehicle. It was dark, thick fog was visible in the sky, and you didn't need to be outdoors to know that it was cold. I remembered the convenience of carrying a cell phone on me, so I swiped it out of my pocket and flipped it open.

The screen read 'No Signal'.

Sniffling as I quietly began to sob again, I tucked my cell phone back into my pocket. I rubbed my temples as an attempt to soothe my aching head for a minute, but I was unfortunately unsuccessful. After sitting in the truck for what seemed like an eternity, I decided then that there was only one thing I could do from that point, and that was to walk. Resting my hand on the door handle, I took a good look around my truck. I wasn't sure if I would ever see it again, being that I would be leaving it in the woods, but knew that I'd prefer to lose my current form of transportation rather than the only person I've ever loved.

I braced myself as I pushed open the door and stepped out into the night. The wind roared and the cold ripped through my hair as I threw my scarf over my mouth and put my hood up. I struggled as I walked against the raging blasts of air, my feet crunching in the snow with every step I took. Shuddering, I wove through the bare trees, my legs knee deep in the white blanket that covered the earth, never looking back at my truck. I left it all behind.

My little trip through the woods was very challenging; if it wasn't for the light from the moon, which shone through the fog, I don't think I would have ever made it. I nearly tripped every two minutes, whether it was over a stray branch or just a lack of balance. The noises I heard too were eerie and foreign, sending chills up my spine. I longed for the safety of his arms around me, to hear his voice telling me that everything was going to be okay, that he would never let anything happen to me...

I stopped thinking about it all, in fear tears would begin to freeze as they trickled down my cheeks.

When I finally made it out onto the main road, which was covered in ice, I was filled with relief. I was also pretty sure that my face was purple and I was developing hypothermia because I couldn't feel my hands either, despite the fact that they were buried deep into the pockets of my parka. But my journey was only beginning. I still had a very long way to go before I reached Ellensberg, and nothing was going to stop me.

If it meant reaching him, saving him, being with him... It would all be worth it in the end.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So did you all like it? If you did, please review so I know that I should continue with it. Your feedback is greatly appreciated! Thanks, guys!

- TSB


End file.
